jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryu Kumon (Continuum-59343921)
Ryu Kumon (公紋 竜, Kūmon Ryū) is a wandering martial artist and master of the Yama-Sen Ken, a deadly fighting style that was created by Genma Saotome. Appearance Ryu has short dark hair held back by a white headband. He stands a few inches taller than Ranma and being older his muscles stand out in clean definition. He dresses in a quasi-military style, with a black tank top, utility belt, black gloves, fatigue pants, and combat boots. The combat "Rambo" get-up that he was wearing implied that he might have a military background, but there was too much else beside him that more strongly hinted of a life on the open road. He certainly seemed hardy and virile enough to be a survivalist, to say nothing of possessing some impressive martial arts skills. Personality Ryu Kumon is a driven, manly, and quite ruthless, martial artist, and was willing to go to extremes in order to restore his family's dojo, including pretending to be Ranma, attempting to crush the latter when he wouldn’t give him what he wants, quickly dispatching Ryoga when he tried to help. The deaths of his parents, and his harsh lonely life have turned him fierce, cold, militaristic, and independent, seemingly preferring killing to stunning strikes (against the Tiger and during his initial confrontation with Ranma and Ryoga). However, his word is his bond, he has a strong chivalrous streak and saved the life of the circus employee and her child without a second thought. His forceful nature is what made him the perfect master of the Yamasenken. His relationship with Kaoih has helped him to reevaluate his life and gain what it took to create an entirely new style. Biography Ryu is a wandering martial artist and expert in the Yama-Sen Ken. When he was a young boy, he and his father were a very poor family that owned the shoddy Kumon Dojo. One day Ryu's father had an encounter with Genma Saotome. After Genma found out about the Kumons' financial problems, he gave Ryu's father a scroll containing the techniques of the deadly secret art of the Yama-Sen Ken. This led Ryu's father to believe he could use the techniques to restore his dojo, but when he practiced its attacks indoors he ended up destroying the building, causing it to fall onto and him and inflict mortal injuries. With his last moments of life, he gave Ryu the scroll and told him to find the scroll containing the companion Umi-Sen Ken. Since then Ryu has traveled alone without any family or friends, which led to his harsh and untrusting nature. Ten years later, he comes across a rampaging bear in a circus saving a woman and her child from it. When the Circus Ringmaster Sakura Sanosuke thanked him he revealed that his name was Ranma Saotome. Ryu became evasive when Sakara asked him if he was Genma’s son and after declining her offer for a job he was about to leave when informed that he dropped something. Ranma picked it before confronting Ryu. Upon seeing that it was the Yamasenken scroll with his name on it Ranma demanded to know what was going on. Only for Genma to ignore him in favor of catching up with Sakura, before inquiring that Ryu answers Ranma’s question. After revealing that he was after the Umisenken Ryu demanded that Ranma show it to him. Not believing that he didn’t know the style he attacked Ranma. Ryoga joined the fight after seeing how out classed Ranma was only to be quickly dispatched as well. With both Ranma and Ryoga down Ryu focused his attention on Genma who informed him that in three days he would fight Ranma for it. Sakura and Kaoih decided to tag along when as they showed Ranma, Genma, and Ryoga the way to the place identified as a condemned building. After telling the two girls to stay clear Genma began training Ryoga and Ranma in the Yamasenken unaware that Sakura and Kaoih decided to watch through the window. Unknown to them all Ryu was also watching what was happening and made himself known just as Genma was beginning to show them the Umisenken. When Ryu refused to back down Genma used the Senken to bring down the building around them. The three managed to make it out safe only to realize that Sakura and Kaoih was still in the building. Genma handed Ryoga to Ranma who was unconscious fron their earlier training and went to save Sakura while Ryu saved Kaoih. An amazed Kaoih asked Genma what he had done to which Sakura replied that she just witnessed the might of Genma the Destroyer. Ryu continue to demand the Umisenken, but Genma just told him he had to wait. It was Kaoih who managed to convince him to wait the two days for his challenge with Ranma. he even took up Sakura’s offer for work. With that everyone returned to the circus Sakura offering a bottle of Sake to Genma while Sakura used the excuse of asking Ranma and Ryoga to help her morning daily chores to get to know the two better. When Happosai arrived at the Cherry Blossom Traveling Circus he came across Ranma, Ryoga, and Kaioh as they were discussing the Umisenken revealing himself just as Ranma figured it out. True to form he launched himself at Kaoih while Ranma and Ryoga stared in shock that he was even there. They were even more shocked when instead of punishing him she greeted him happily. However this was merely a distraction for Ryu to come and deal with him. Ryu then chastised Ranma and Ryoga for not doing anything, but they were just surprised that he was able to hit Happosai. Not that he did much as Happosai instantly sent him flying. Seeing Kaoih summoned a Bengal Tiger and sicked it on Happosai distracting him long enough for Ryu to recover and kick him away. He then turned on the tiger telling Kaoih that he would protect her from it. Quickly giving up on trying to explain what was going on she thanked him for saving her twice in a single day. Distracting Ryu long enough for the tiger to get the jump on him. Luckily Sakura arrived just in time to send the tiger back to its cage not wanting Ryu to hurt it. As Genma and Sakura went on a nostalgic date Kaoih played something of a mediator between Ryu and Ryoga as they discussed life in the circus. They also discussed the nature of martial arts as as weather it was better to fight alone or with someone. While Ryu stressed the importance of fighting alone to avoid distractions. Kaoih quickly pointed out that he would need someone to recreate his dojo at least to produce a heir. Sakura led everyone abandoned rail yard and waited for Ryu and Ranma to arrive to take their place. When they arrived and the fight started it proved to be a harsh and difficult battle. While watching them fight Sakura was able to figure out how the Umisenken worked which Genma confirmed. Ryu nearly ended up killing Kaoih when he mistook her presence for Ranma with a barrage of Vacuum blades. Luckily Ranma was able to deflect the attack saving both her and Genma who threw himself in front of the path. In the end Ranma managed to defeat Ryu. After the fight, Genma informed Ryu that the Umi-Sen Ken and Yama-Sen Ken were created for burglary and robbery, respectively. He gave the scroll to Ryu's father so that he could steal enough money to be able to afford to rebuild his dojo. Ryu was saddened with regret over having wasted years in an empty pursuit, but Happosai who everyone blamed as the corrupting influence of the Senken reminded of the more honorable systems he was creating but gave up after Omi’s death that worked on the elemental principles of Wood, Metal and Fire. Genma admitted that this was what he originally intended to teach Ranma and Ryoga and offered to include Ryu in as well. However they were once again interrupted by the circus employees who thanks to Ranma’s training of the umisenken combined with Sakura and Kaoih’s teasing were convinced that Ranma was behind Happosai’s actions around the circus. While Sakura tried to get them to calm down she was dismissed as her relationship with Genma didn’t make her an uninterested observer. So everyone was forced to flee. Sakura and Kaoih along were left standing in the lot as the mob just passed them by before taking off after the trail of the men who presently held so much of their personal interest. After getting away Genma assigned Ranma, Ryu and Ryoga the Senken they were going to develop. Ryu was assigned the Morisenken to compensate for the purely offensive Yamasenken, Ryoga was assigned the Kosenken, while Ranma was assigned the Honosenken. Genma then informed them that at the end of the week they would go up against each other with the styles they created. Knowing of her daughters growing feelings for Ryu Sakura encouraged Kaoih into aiding him in his training. Ryu was in the process of trying to create the Morisenken using Yamasenken as a basis when he was interrupted by Kaoih bringing lunch for him. Realizing resistance was futile he took a break. As defense wasn’t his strong point Ryu was having thinking up a new Wood style. Kaoih who was far more knowledgeable on the subject helped put it in perspective for Ryu giving him the inspiration he needed. Ryu, Ryoga, Happosai, and Genma were distracted by the sudden appearance of a huge cyclone. Ryoga was shocked to see a dragon make of flames in the tornado while Ryu was more distracted by the fact that Kaoih was with Ranma. The dragon proved to be dealing with winds far better and began directing itself towards Kaoih. Luckily Ryu jumped into the vortex to rescue her before the Dragon could get there. Leaving with Ranma as its only remaining target. Ranma used his technique again but the dragon wouldn’t be defeated the same way twice forcing him to change his course of his tactics. Defeating the dragon again Ranma formed a pact with it and finally completed the Honosenken. Seeing this Genma set up the match to determine weather Ranma, Ryoga or Ryu would be the true Senken master. Kaoih acted as the prize for the match much to the surprise of Sakura who wandered into the camp right before the battle. With Ranma and Ryoga trying to get to Kaoih and Ryu protecting her it proved to be a grueling three way battle. Ryoga went down first leaving Ranma and Ryu to fight each other with their new special techniques. Ultimately Ranma proved to be superior using the skill he gained from his pact with the Salamander. Worried about Ryu Kaoih dropped down from her perch allowing Ranma to claim victory. Both were surprised that Ryu thought they were a couple and revealed their relationship much to both Ryu and Ryoga’s surprise. Ryu angered that Kaoih didn’t tell him demanded to know why. This caused Kaoih to quickly point out that he was still trying to pretend that he wasn’t in the Self Defense Force. Sakura then remembered why she had come to them so that she could ask if Ranma, Ryu, and Ryoga would replace three employees who were injured while practicing an act. The three all performed to the amazement of the crowd before standing back to watch Ryoga’s. When Ryoga ended up bouncing off the net onto the ground Ranma tried not to sound as concerned as he was about the matter but was distracted when Akane rushed into the arena which met that Nabiki was there as well. When Genma attempted to distract the audience only to crash into the pole holding up the tent and ended up knocking off Kaoih. Ryu instantly leaped off to grab her but in his panic forgot to secure the tether. Ranma seeing this took the time to grab the tether and leaped off. Unfortunately the tether proved not to be strong enough and snapped in two. Thinking fast Ranma used to Arashisenken to make them fall slower. While he was doing this, however, Ryoga was far from idle. Seeing that the trio would fall beyond the reach of the net, he used a Kosenken maneuver to halt their fall causing the four to end up in pile with Kaoih sandwiched between Ryu and Ranma who landed on her breast. After untangling themselves the three bowed to the applauding crowd. Ranma was about to ask if they were okay only to see them pale at the angry Nabiki rushing towards them. Ranma dodge the jealous Nabiki’s slap causing her to end up hitting Ryu instead. When Nabiki then rounded on Kaoih Ranma had to hold her back and upon finding out that she thought he was cheating on her Koaih explained that they were siblings. After everyone calmed down Sakura announced that she was going to sell tickets to the match Nabiki was angry but quickly changed her mind when money was mention and started negotiating terms as well as thinking up odds. Angered that Nabiki still wasn’t taking him seriously Ranma stole her wallet and used her money to take Kaoih and Ryu out to dinner as an apology for Nabiki attacking him. Leaving a furious Nabiki swearing vengeance on Ranma. Afterwards realizing how angry Nabiki Ranma started freaking out. Genma quickly deduced that Ranma’s nervousness wasn’t from fear but a combination of always seeing Nabiki as this mythical figure and his reluctance to hit her. Hearing this Sakura suggested that he fight her while in her cursed form. This was quickly put down as not only was Nabiki twice as strong in her male body but it’s the female half that Ranma needed to defeat. Kaoih tried to picture Nabiki as a man while Ryu once again wondered why Ranma would want to marry someone like that. Realizing that Ranma needed a new way of fighting Nabiki he gave Ranma a scroll of the Qabalah the central most pillar in Western Hermeticism that was tailored to Eastern Taoist philosophy. Sakura and Kaoih explained the principle behind scroll allowing everyone to realize that not only was it away of turning the Senken into an entire new way of looking at life, but bolster its strength by combining it with Shiatsu attacks. When Ranma realized that he needed someone to practice on Perfume offered her services. Initially everyone was skeptical causing (though Ryu’s eyes traveled a bit too low for Kaoih's liking) Perfume explained that not only was she guilty at causing the problem in the first place, but Cologne’s deception over Lotion the Younger’s survival as well as the fact that she was hiding her true form. Realizing she was proposing to allow herself to be used as a training dummy everyone left the two to there own devises though they had to bribe Happosai with a trip to a bordello to get him to leave. Right before the match Kuno gave his support to Ranma he even came to his aid after another one of Ryu’s snide commits before Ranma called him off. He was also impressed when Kaoih explained Ranma and Nabiki’s places in the spiritual pathway as her explanation of the Tree of Life and the Great Souled Man sounded a lot like his art of Nampo. Ryu offered to break Ranma’s leg if he wanted to back out before heading to the stands. During the match Ryu complained whenever Ranma used one of his Morisenken maneuvers causing Kaoih to seductively tease him as Ranma had combined them with the Kamasenken. Since Ranma had committed the Scroll of Love to memory after the match he gave it to Ryu and told him he'd know what to do with it Ability Ryu is a master of the Yamasenken a powerful technique that can overwhelm the normal defenses of almost any opponent...but it remains purely an attack style with very few defensive moves, so it was both his strength and your ultimate limitation which he learned when he went against Ranma and the Umisenken. It is for this reason he balanced out the Yamasenken which is based off the element would by studying the philosophy of Wood, the natural compliment of Earth, which is itself a purely defensive system. Thanks to this Ryu was able to build a proper foundation from which to mount a defense and thus created the Morisenken an art that draws from the strength of the Yamasenken in order to defend a house instead of destroy it. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:Characters